John Alden List of Famous Descendants
Mayflower Pilgrims: John Alden (c1599-1687) and Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) were both the only of their families to land at Plymouth Colony and leave a posterity. Their daughter Elizabeth Alden (1625-1717) was the first girl born there. Priscilla Mullins watched her whole family die during that first winter in America. She is known to literary history as the unrequited love of the newly-widowed Captain Miles Standish, the colony's military advisor, in Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's 1858 poem "The Courtship of Miles Standish". They married in 1622 and 10 children survive to adulthood. Research Notes John Alden challenges John Howland for the claim to having the greatest number of descendants in America. Notable descendants include: Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, John Adams, John Quincy Adams, Ichabod Alden, Orson Welles, Dan Quayle, Raquel Welch, Frank Nelson Doubleday, Samuel Eliot Morison, Gamaliel Bradford, Elizabeth Palmer Peabody, Herbert Henry Dow, Martha Graham, Adlai Stevenson III, Jan Garrigue Masaryk, Dick Van Dyke, Julia Child, William Cullen Bryant, John Trumbull, Ned Lamont, Matt Hasselbeck, Marilyn Monroe and Hayden Alden. Family Trees * John Adams Immigrant Ancestors * Roger Sherman Immigrant Ancestors A Adams * Adams, Brooks (1848-1927) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) -an American historian and a critic of capitalism. * Adams, Charles Francis (1807-1886) - Diplomat and US Ambassador to England for Abraham Lincoln during the US Civil War, son of Pres. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848). * Adams, John, Pres. (1735-1826) - ( JAdams3, HBass, RAlden,JAlden) - 2nd US President. * Adams, John Quincy, Pres. (1767-1848) - sixth US President, son of Pres. John Adams (1735-1826). * Adams, John Q (1833-1894) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), American lawyer and politician. * Adams, Charles F. (1835-1915) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) - A colonel in the Union Army, railroad regulator and executive, an author of historical works, and a member of the Massachusetts Park Commission.' * ' Adams, Henry Brooks (1838-1918) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), a prominent American Historian. * Adams, Mary G (1845-1928) - daughter of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), married Dr. Henry Parker Quincy - a Family Quincy Relative Alden * Alden, John, Capt (1622-1701) - (oldest son) - public figure, naval captain in battle 1691, and accused at Salem witch trials in 1692. * Alvin Alden, American politician * Blanche Ray Alden, American musician/composer better known by the pseudonym Theodora Dutton * Chris Alden, American entrepreneur * Christopher Alden (director), American theatre director * Cynthia May Alden, American journalist/author/municipal employee * David Alden (director), American theatre/film director * Ginger Alden, American actress/model * Harold Alden, American astronomer * Henry Mills Alden, American author/publication editor * Howard Alden, American jazz guitarist * Alden, Ichabod, Col (1739-1778) - ( SAlden3, DAlden2, JAlden1) - was an American Revolutionary War officer and commanding officer during the Cherry Valley Massacre. * Isabella Macdonald Alden, American author * James Alden, Jr., American military officer * Jerome Alden, American playwright and father of Christopher Alden and David Alden * Joseph Alden, American scholar/educator/author * Kay Alden, American television writer * Mary Alden, American film/stage actress * Norman Alden, American television/film actor * Raymond Macdonald Alden, American scholar/educator * Raymond W. Alden III, American educator/academic administrator * Rev. Timothy Alden, American clergyman and founder of Allegheny College * Scott Alden, American FBI special agent and assistant to J. Edgar Hoover * Vernon Roger Alden, American academic administrator B Belknap * Belknap, William B, Jr (1885-1965) - ( ATSilliman, BSilliman6, BSilliman5, MFish, RPeabody, WPeabody, EAlden, JAlden1) - Hardware manufacturer, horse and sheep breeder, Economist, Academician, Politician * Beknap, Eleanor (1876-1964) (sister of William) was an artist, genealogist, writer, socialite, and philanthropist * Belknap - It is through this lineage that the Belknap and Humphrey families of Kentucky descended. Descendants of Elizabeth Alden Pabodie and William Pabodie include Alice Belknap Hawkes, Dr. Edward Cornelius Humphrey, Alice Humphrey Morgan, economist Thomas MacGillivray Humphrey, and Barbara Morgan Meade, co-founder of the Washington, D.C. bookstore, Politics and Prose. C F * Fish, Mary (1736-1818) ( RPeabody, WPeabody, EAlden, JAlden1) - Heroine of the Revolutionary War and subject of the movie Mary Silliman's War. Married to Gen. Gold Selleck Silliman. G H * Humphrey Children of Alice Trumball Silliman (1846-1890) (see below / - ( ATSilliman, BSilliman6, BSilliman5, MFish, RPeabody, WPeabody, EAlden, JAlden1) - who married William Richardson Belknap. It is through this lineage that the Belknap and Humphrey families of Kentucky descended. Descendants of Elizabeth Alden Pabodie and William Pabodie include Eleanor Belknap Humphrey, William Burke Belknap the younger, Alice Belknap Hawkes, Dr. Edward Cornelius Humphrey, Alice Humphrey Morgan, economist Thomas MacGillivray Humphrey, and Barbara Morgan Meade, co-founder of the Washington, D.C. bookstore, Politics and Prose. J L * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow was also a descendant of Elisabeth Pabodie and made her parents John Alden and Priscilla Mullins famous through his poem The Courtship of Miles Standish. R S * Sherman, Edward S (1818-1882) - ( SStaples, JStaples, HStandish, EStandish, SAlden, JAlden1) - Edward removed to Fairfield CT, was a dealer in metals and trustee of The Hopkins School. Grandson of the famous founding father. Silliman * Silliman, Alice (1846-1890) - ( BSilliman6, BSilliman5, MFish, RPeabody, WPeabody, EAlden, JAlden1) - married President Belknap Hardware and Manufacturing Company * Silliman, Benjamin, Jr (1816-1885) - professor of chemistry at Yale * Silliman, Benjamin, Sr (1776-1864) - 1st professor of chemistry at Yale. First person to distill petroleum, born in tavern in 1776 as his mother fled invading Redcoats who just burned down their village. Son of Gen Silliman, Revolutionary War hero. Category:Descendancy lists